


A Collection of Drabbles

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Drabbles focusing on members of the Weasley family.





	1. Never bite the hand that feeds you

**Never bite the hand that feeds you**

 

* * *

"Ron? Could you feed Crookshanks before you go to work, please? I'm in a rush and really need to get going."

I force a smile while cursing under my breath at the very thought. "Sure, Hermione, no problem. I'll see you later, love."

She hurries over and kisses me before dashing out of the door as if someone had lit a fire behind her, and I turn to the devil cat, who is staring at me with equal disgust. We've been getting along OK since my fourth year at Hogwarts, but since I started dating Hermione, I swear the little bugger is jealous.

"Alright, Crookshanks, let's get you fed."

As I turn around to go into the kitchen, the fiery little demon goes for my foot and digs his claws in. I growl and shake him off and he runs off to his usual hiding place behind the shoe rack.

"I guess you've not heard of the saying, 'Never bite the hand that feeds you,' Crookshanks."

I feel him brushing against my leg and purring like we are old friends as I spoon some food into his bowl, the two-faced git. I bend down and stroke him, making him purr louder. Somewhere along the way, I have ended up quite fond of Hermione's cat, but it will be a long time before I will admit it to anyone.


	2. If you can't beat them, join them

**If you can't beat them, join them**

 

* * *

Rose Weasley was just about to unlock the cubicle door when she heard a familiar giggle. She sighed, as it sounded like her enemy, Delilah Thomas, had walked into the bathroom with her band of loyal followers. Scorpius Malfoy had dumped Delilah a week ago, after 3 months of dating, and she was unfairly blaming Rose for the breakup. Rose hesitated in the locked cubicle, wondering if she should be brave and face her, or keep quiet and see what she was up to.

"So you are telling us that you saw Rose Weasley and Scorpius having sex the day after he broke up with you, Delilah?" A girl called Primrose simpered adoringly.

"Yes! And what's more, I _know_ that they were sneaking around behind my back, perhaps the whole time that I was dating him!" She let out a fake sob and her stupid friends gathered around her sympathetically.

"That dirty little tramp!"

"Don't worry, Delilah, that whore will get what's coming to her!"

"You want to know what I heard? I heard that she is pregnant with his baby, but hasn't told him yet. I bet he will leave her when she tells him, and it will serve her right!"

Rose could take it no longer, and she walked out of the cubicle towards the girls. Their mouths dropped when they saw her. She forced a cheery smile as she washed her hands.

"Hello, everyone. I see you still have nothing better to do than stand in bathrooms all day and indulge in your usual rumourmongering. May I suggest a way to make your rumour even juicier?"

Shock showed plainly on their faces, but they nodded. Rose leant in closer and whispered, "The worst part is, I don't even know if Scorpius is the father. See you later!"

She walked out of the bathroom, laughing gleefully to herself.


	3. His smirk

**His smirk**

 

* * *

It was a decision that confused my friends and angered some members of my family, my dad especially. I'd found myself in a situation where two boys wanted me, and I'd not chosen the comfortable option of loyal and safe Felix Longbottom, son of Neville and Hannah. Bewilderingly to them, I had thrown caution to the wind and picked the dangerous option of complex and unpredictable Scorpius Malfoy, the son of my father's enemy.

"Why?" Everyone had asked when they found out.

My mother had said, "You are a hardworking and sensible girl, why would you do this?"

I was pondering this as I sat in class, waiting for him to walk in. Even I had to admit that it was very out of character. Their words had dampened my spirit and I wondered if I'd made a mistake in choosing Scorpius instead of Felix.

These thoughts fly out of my head and burst into flames as I look up and see him walking towards me. Why had I picked him? Because his steel grey eyes gazed at me with such intensity and I felt that he was looking into my soul, because nothing has made me feel so wild and free as when he pushes me to my breaking point during a blazing row. Only he can make me forget everything just with a simple kiss so that the only thing that matters is us.

But most of all, I love his smirk.


	4. Cold Pizza and a new Beginning

**Cold Pizza and a new Beginning**

 

* * *

Arthur Weasley woke up and looked around his new bedroom with a smile on his face. He and Molly had moved in yesterday and couldn't be happier with their home, as it was the perfect place for them to raise a family. As he got out of bed he glanced tenderly at his pregnant wife, before walking out of the room and down the stairs. There waiting for him on the kitchen table was a box of leftover pizza.

Molly was an excellent cook and usually disapproved of getting takeaways when she could rustle up a much healthier meal with no trouble. However, with the stress that came with moving house and the packing and unpacking, she was exhausted. Arthur had tried to hide his delight as he had tentatively suggested getting a pizza and had been thrilled when Molly had simply yawned and nodded.

Sitting there with his beautiful wife, eating pizza in their new home had been a wonderful beginning, and Arthur hoped they would have many happy memories to share as a family.

Opening the box, he discovered three pieces of pizza had been left. He grinned as he picked up a slice, thinking there was nothing better than cold pizza on a morning, and perhaps he could convert his wife.


	5. A Blissful Afternoon

**A Blissful Afternoon**

 

It was a sunny afternoon on the second of May, Victoire's birthday. Fleur and Bill Weasley had arranged a party for her at the Burrow, and her grandparents along with all her aunts and uncles were there to celebrate with her. The birthday girl never stopped smiling for the entire day as she ran around playing tag with Teddy Lupin, her best friend. The two children were inseparable and were even known to finish each other's sentences.

Bill got up and called, "Victoire! Teddy! Time to come and sit down so your mum can bring the cake out."

"Coming, Daddy!" Victoire shouted eagerly as they ran to sit down, looking forward to eating some cake. Just then, Fleur came out with a beautiful pink birthday cake that made the children drool in delight. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Victoire, while she grinned like a Cheshire cat that had got the cream.

"Blow out ze candles and make a wish, sweetheart," her mother told her happily. Victoire didn't need to be told twice as she leant forward and blew the candles, wishing for many blissful days just like this one. Her family cheered, "Hooray!" and exchanged sad smiles at the fact that one of her uncles was unable to be there, and didn't even get the chance to meet his niece.

"To Victoire," George said with a forced cheery voice.

"To Victoire," everyone echoed and raised their glasses.

"And to Fred," called out Molly, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"To Fred," they called out once again.


	6. Toxic Boyfriend

**Toxic Boyfriend**

 

* * *

Ginny Weasley was on cloud nine as she went to meet her boyfriend, Michael Corner. Earlier that day she'd helped Gryffindor defeat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final, and she was thrilled. 'Michael will be so proud of me,' she thought, 'I only hope he won't be too upset about Ravenclaw losing.'

As she rounded the corner, Michael came into view. He was standing just outside the Great Hall, their usual meeting place. She grinned as she walked over to him.

To her surprise, Michael scowled at her. "What are you looking so happy about?"

"Michael, what's wrong?" She asked him, puzzled.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her before speaking in a cold voice. "Use your brain for once, Ginny! Why do you think I'm upset?"

Ginny had to count to ten in her head before responding, as fury built up inside her. "Is this about the Quidditch Final?"

Michael clapped slowly. "Well done, Gin, you should have been placed in Ravenclaw for intelligence like that." His tone was highly sarcastic and made her have to count back down from ten. "What were you thinking, helping Gryffindor beat us? I thought you wanted to make me happy, so why didn't you let Ravenclaw win?"

Ginny felt torn between disbelief and anger, but anger came out as the winner. Michael was too busy ranting to realise that his girlfriend was currently staring at him with narrowed eyes. It was a pity none of her brothers was around to warn him, as they all knew how dangerous Ginny could be when she got that look on her face.

"Well, Ginny? Are you going to give me an answer?" He looked at her arrogantly, and this was what pushed Ginny over the edge. Scarlet red was all that she could see, like an enraged bull about to charge.

"Oh, I'm about to give you an answer alright! Who do you think you are, making me feel guilty for playing well and helping my team win? Are you sixteen or six, Michael? I have young cousins who react in a more mature way to losing!"

Michael looked shocked at her outburst, but soon enough his usual self-righteous personality returned. "What a lovely way for a girlfriend to talk to her boyfriend, Ginevra, your parents would be so proud. It's bad enough dating a girl who's on the Quidditch team, but to actually play well and beat my house, I don't know how I'm going to live it down. So it's very simple, Gin, leave the team or I'll break up with you." He puffed his chest out and smiled smugly, making her want to get her wand out and use the Bat-Bogey Hex on him.

"Let me save you the bother, Michael. I don't want to be with you anymore, as you're a controlling, sexist snob who looks down on anyone you don't view as your intellectual equal or superior. You have been filling my head with your rubbish ever since we got together, and for a while, I fell for it, but not anymore. Finding out that on top of all that you're a bad loser who doesn't support me is the last straw."

Michael's mouth dropped open, making him look rather gormless and unattractive, and Ginny wondered what she'd ever seen in him. "You're breaking up with me?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Yes, Michael, you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw, so do try and keep up. I'm dumping you."

Michael looked furious at this turn of events, as he'd clearly expected her to beg him not to break up with her. His eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke harshly to his now ex-girlfriend. "That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make, Ginny Weasley, and you'll be crawling on your knees begging me to take you back soon enough. Perhaps I will go and find Cho, and see if she needs comforting."

His smug smirk made her aware that she was supposed to get jealous at his last remark. It had the opposite effect, and she felt relieved instead. "You must really like her if you're willing to stoop so low as to go out with a girl on a Quidditch team. I'm happy for you Michael, goodbye."

Her ex-boyfriend looked stricken as she turned her back on him and walked into the Great Hall to find her friends. "Ginny! You're going to regret this, just wait and see!"

Ginny couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she arrived at the Gryffindor table. If he wasn't such a jerk she'd feel sorry for him. Poor Michael Corner, he was history.


	7. Percy Returns

**Percy Returns**

 

* * *

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had finally arrived, and all of Bill's brothers were there, except for Percy. It hurt Bill that his brother couldn't be there, and even more that his brother's change of allegiance was the reason why. As children, they'd been thick as thieves and had promised to always be there for each other, no matter what. Where was Percy now? Bill hoped that he was okay, wherever he was. No matter how much it hurt when he thought of his brother's betrayal, he could never wish bad things on Percy as he loved him too much.

"Maybe you should let Percy go, my darling," Fleur had told him, just days before their wedding.

"I can't, Fleur, I want him to be there; he's my brother, after all." Bill had told her sadly.

Maybe he should feel guilty for his disappointment. He was a lucky man when considering all that he had. Charlie had arrived from Romania, ready to be best man, and Fred and George had agreed to wear their sensible suits wholeheartedly. His youngest brother had stopped staring at his fiancée like she was a piece of meat, and was helping them tidy the house in time for the wedding. Last of all, his only sister, Ginny, had agreed to be a bridesmaid for Fleur. The colour scheme of pink was thankfully out of the question, and Fleur had now settled on gold.

Bill had known about his family's reluctance to accept Fleur as one of their own as soon as he brought her home. His mother's reaction hadn't surprised him, as he knew she'd be reluctant to give up her first born son. His father had been predictably quiet, and pleasant when introduced to Fleur. Charlie had been nothing but charm itself, and Bill had been slightly worried about his fiancée running off to Romania with his younger brother. Fred and George had been their usual selves, and Bill was unsure about whether this was a good or bad thing. To Bill's amusement, Ron was rather obviously smitten by Fleur's charms. Her veela powers were clearly too much for him, and he didn't know how to act around her. Last of all, Ginny couldn't stand her, no matter how hard Fleur tried.

To Bill's relief, all of this changed when he was bitten by Fenir Greyback at the end of Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts. Fleur had proved her devotion when she refused to be parted with him after the attack, and his family started to realise how devoted she was to him. He hoped that soon enough they would all see how wonderful she was and that he couldn't picture his life without her. He looked in the mirror one last time before leaving his room and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. His brothers were all gathered around the room and nodded their heads towards him in greeting.

"Why so solemn, boys, today's a happy day! I'm getting married!"

"It's alright for you," Ron grumbled sleepily. "You didn't just get nagged by Mum about your cleaning not being up to her standards. The woman is a bloody slave driver, I tell you!"

A familiar voice called out from upstairs. "I heard that, Ronald Bilius Weasley! It's your brother's wedding day, and everything needs to be perfect!"

His brothers laughed while Ron turned slightly pink and muttered to himself about how she had ears like a bat. Bill walked over to the kettle and filled it up with water. "Anyone want a tea or coffee?" They all shook their heads.

As he walked over to the table with his cup of coffee, Fred piped up with a question he'd been expecting. "How are you so calm, Bill? I'd be legging it out of here by now, or better yet, apparating."

Bill snorted at the thought of Fred being a runaway groom. "I love her, and I can't wait to marry her. Nerves haven't even hit me at all, I'm just excited."

George groaned. "So it doesn't scare you thinking about how you'll never be with another woman after today? It would petrify me." The others nodded in agreement, and Bill rolled his eyes at them.

"Clearly you lot aren't ready to get married anytime soon then." Fred and George looked disgusted at the very thought, and both opened their mouths to voice their opinions; a knock at the door stopped them, and George jumped up to answer it. His eyes showed shock and quickly turned angry as he looked at the visitor.

"What do you want?"

Bill was surprised by his hostility and walked towards the door. "Who is it, George?"

"It's our traitor of a brother."

Bill felt a wide range of emotions as he looked at Percy, and he didn't know how to react. Should he be angry and turn him away without a chance to explain himself? Or should he give him a chance and invite him in? At the end of the day, he was family and Bill loved him, despite everything that's happened. He looked into Percy's blue eyes and was amazed when he saw regret. "Let him in then, George."

George stared at him open-mouthed as if he'd suddenly sprouted ten heads and started juggling. "What! He turned his back on us for his job, and now you're welcoming him home with open arms?" He did as Bill told him, and moved away from the door. Percy looked relieved and stepped in hesitantly, like a lamb entering a lion's den. He looked around nervously and smiled weakly at his brothers, but they didn't return it.

"Why don't you sit down?" Bill asked him, hating the awkwardness that entered the kitchen when Percy walked in. He'd hoped that his brother would turn up for his wedding, but he never thought that he actually would. Now that he was standing here, Bill didn't know what to do.

Percy nodded and sat down next to Ron, much to Ron's obvious disgust. "I'm sorry. I should've returned home a long time ago, and I've never regretted anything as much as I regret leaving you all. When word got out about your wedding, I had to return. Please don't ask me to leave."

Ron snorted. "Is that supposed to make everything alright, Percy? You're sorry, so everything can go back to normal now, and we'll just forgive you straight away. This isn't a story that Mum used to tell us when we were younger and sorry isn't going to fix everything!" With that, he stormed out of the room and up the stairs, George following close behind after one last dirty look at Percy. Fred broke the silence.

"It'll take a while to forgive and forget, Perce, but I'm glad you're here, and I'll work on those stubborn idiots." He patted his brother on the shoulder as he walked past and left the kitchen to look for George and Ron. Percy, Charlie, and Bill were the only ones left, and an awkward silence descended once more.

Charlie cleared his throat and broke the ice. "Well, I for one am relieved that you've finally seen sense, Perce. These are dangerous times and we should all be together as a strong unit; I forgive you, and It's great to have you back, Brother."

Percy released a breath at his older brother's words, and they stood up to gather each other in a hug. Bill looked on happily and thought that if Charlie could do it, so could he. He got up and walked over to them both while Percy observed him nervously. "How about you, Bill? Are you going to let me stay for the wedding, or do you want me to leave? I'll understand if you don't want me here, but please…"

Bill held his hand up to stop Percy's babbling. "One question at a time, Percy, if you please. I'd never forgive myself if I turned you away now, and I know for a fact that Mum would be furious as well. The thought of you not being there hurt me a lot, so I'm thankful that you're here now. I forgive you, and now I think it's time we went to find Mum and Ginny." He patted Percy's shoulder and noticed tears in his brother's eyes, which he brushed away quickly.

"Thank you, both of you, for showing more leniency than I deserve for what I did. I'm going to make it up to you all, and I'll never let any of you down again."

Charlie chuckled at him as they walked up the stairs together. "Can you try not to be an arrogant prat as well, Perce?" He joked.

"Shut up, Charlie, you're spoiling the moment," Percy said in his bossy Head Boy voice.

Bill laughed along with his brothers, happy that his family was complete once more.


	8. Watching

** Watching **

 

* * *

The mirror was enjoying the tranquillity in the usually loud dorm room. However, the silence in the Gryffindor dorm was broken when the fiery redhead stormed in and collapsed on her bed with a huff. Her best friend, Bryony Finnigan, followed close behind and sat nervously on Rose's bed. It didn't take a genius to guess what (or who) had caused her bad mood, and before too long the girl piped up.

"I hate Scorpius Malfoy."

Bryony raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I know."

"I really, really hate him. How dare he beat me in Potions class? I can't believe that son of a ferret got the better of me!"

"Rose, don't you think you're over-reacting just a little?" Bryony said while sounding close to laughter. "Why don't you think of it as friendly competition?"

Her questions were met with a scoff from Rose. "No, Bryony. My dad told me to beat him at every class, and I intend to do so."

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with her, Bryony remained quiet and left the dorm. Once she had composed herself, Rose joined her. Once again, the room was deserted and the mirror chuckled to herself.

"Tale as old as time."

* * *

Once again, Rose and Bryony were in their dorm discussing Scorpius Malfoy. Unknown to them, the mirror was listening in to their conversation, eager to see if the hot-headed girl's feelings had changed. Apparently, she and this Scorpius boy had to work together on their Transfiguration assignment. Rose didn't seem too unhappy about this, surprisingly.

"He even wrote me a letter apologising for his bad behaviour towards me," she told her friend happily. "Perhaps you were right, and he's not as bad as I thought. He even asked if we could be friends."

Bryony smiled reassuringly at her. "There you go then, a silver lining. At least you can work together without killing each other now."

The two girls giggled as the mirror watched fondly, wanting to speak but knowing it wasn't the time.

'A Malfoy and a Weasley getting along; even we mirrors know that's a rare event.'

* * *

Over the past few months, there had been many similar conversations between the two girls, and Rose seemed happier every time she walked into the room and sat down on her bed. The mirror observed that she had a habit of mentioning the boy she'd previously hated. In fact, she talked about him so much that her dorm mates teased her mercilessly.

"Rose loves Scorpius," chuckled her cousin, Dominique.

This earned her an eye roll. "No, I don't! Dom, you're talking rubbish as always."

"Whatever you say," Dominique murmured as she brushed her luscious blonde locks. She cast a final smirk in Rose's direction and left the dorm with her friends, leaving Rose alone in the common room.

As soon as the others had left, the redhead heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards the mirror. A beatific smile formed on her face as the girl looked at her reflection.

"I think I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Oh Merlin, what will my dad say?"

The mirror was thrilled at being right once more about a blossoming relationship. It had become a habit over the years.

"Yes, dear, I think you are."


	9. A Parent's Worst Nightmare

**A Parent's Worst Nightmare**

 

* * *

"Hugo!"

She looked around the play area frantically, but there was no sign of her young son. The last time she saw him he was heading towards the big, electric blue slides. Her eyes had never left the slides as she waited for him to come down, so where could he have gone? Had someone taken him? Hermione told herself to stop being silly, but the thought was stuck in her brain like a new-born clinging to its mother's finger. What if he had been taken?

Looking once more around the play area for the older children, Hermione realised he wasn't there and walked over to the Little Tyke cars. Hugo's favourite was the police car, and he loved to race around making siren noises. Dizziness overtook her as many happy memories swam around and around in her head. Hugo saying his first word (Dada) and crawling for the first time. Hugo learning to walk, gaining more confidence with every step he took; the look of adoration as he looked at her and said "Mummy." Collapsing in an empty seat, she released a tiny sob at the thought that she might never see her son again. What would Ron and their families say when they found out that she'd lost him? She'd failed as a mother, and Hugo was paying the price for her failure.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?"

Hermione hardly dared to breathe as she turned in the direction of the voice she knew so well. Was he really there, or had she imagined it? She jumped out of the seat as her brown eyes locked on blue ones, and she threw her arms around him while laughing at his puzzled expression. Hugo patted her awkwardly in a way that reminded her of Ron when he was younger.

"It's okay, Mummy. Don't cry," Hugo said sweetly, but this only caused her to sob harder.

Through her tears, Hermione managed to speak. "Where were you? I saw you heading to the slide, and then you were gone."

Hugo looked around and whispered nervously. "Well, I was at the top of the slide when an older boy shouted that he was going to get me when I came down the slide." He paused anxiously and waited for his mother's reaction.

Having an idea about where this was going, she urged him to continue. "Go on, Hugo."

Encouraged, he whispered again. "And then I was in the ball pool."

Pride filled her from head to toe as her suspicion was confirmed. Her baby had shown his first signs of magic while being scared, and he had ended up on the other side of the room as far away from the boy as possible. Suddenly, she felt foolish for not thinking of this sooner. A small hand on her shoulder soon broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you mad, Mummy?"

The worry in his voice made her heart melt as she looked in his baby blue eyes. "I'm not mad at all, sweetheart. In fact, I've never been prouder of you. I'm just so glad that you're safe." She gathered him into another hug and whispered in his ear. "Come on, let's go and tell Daddy and Rose the good news. They'll be so pleased to hear about this."

Hugo grinned happily, reassured. "Okay, Mummy."

And off they went, with Hermione making a mental note to be wary when taking him to Muggle places.


	10. Perhaps I Should be a Keeper

**Perhaps I should be a Keeper**

 

* * *

Ginny Weasley smiled happily to herself as she landed back on the Quidditch pitch. There was nothing she loved more than a broomstick ride before dinner—especially on a hot day. She ran her fingers through her windswept hair, thankful for never being a girly girl who cared about such things. She picked up her Cleansweep Five and turned around, ready to head back to the castle. However, a tall girl with long, dark hair and a furious glint in her eyes blocked her path.

"Romilda! You startled me! Can I help you with something?"

"People are saying that you broke up with Dean Thomas because there's something going on between you and Harry Potter."

Ginny snorted with mirth and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Are people really so bored that they have to make up silly rumours to amuse themselves? Harry had nothing to do with my break-up with Dean, and I doubt he has any romantic feelings for me."

_Oh, how I wish he did._

A flicker of relief flashed across Romilda Vane's face and Ginny had to bite her tongue to hold in a sarcastic comment; the girl's obsession with Harry was bordering on harassment—she'd even tried to give him a love potion, for crying out loud, and Ginny still hadn't forgiven her for that.

Romilda smiled haughtily, her confidence restored after hearing that her precious Harry was still on the market. "I didn't _really_ believe it, you know. I'm sure he would never slum it with a penniless tramp like you."

Ginny gasped, hardly able to believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Weasley. How many boys have you dated?"

"A grand total of two! Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, so I'm far away from being a scarlet woman, thank you very much."

"And you were Neville Longbottom's date to the Yule Ball in your third year," Romilda reminded her with disgust clear in her voice.

"Yes, having my feet stamped on by Neville as we danced was really my idea of a thrill. He's a nice guy but he's hardly 'Lock your daughters up and get them a chastity belt' material, is he? I still fail to see how these things make me a tramp."

"All I'm saying," grumbled Romilda, looking rather annoyed about Ginny defending herself, "is that Harry deserves better than someone who will give it up to anybody who gives her the time of day."

Ginny saw red: it was all she could do to stop herself from reaching for her wand and performing her favourite hex. She wouldn't give her enemy the satisfaction, and she didn't want another detention. "How dare you! Since we started school we have barely talked, so I can't believe you have the nerve to say these things when you don't know anything about me."

The other girl just smirked. "Harry Potter is mine. Is that clear?"

"Going to use another love potion are you?" Ginny asked sweetly. "After all, it worked out so well for you the first time, didn't it?"

"Answer the question."

"If Harry wants you, I won't stand in the way," she answered truthfully, certain that Harry would rather die than date Romilda.

"Good."

With that, her new nemesis turned her back and walked away without a second glance, leaving Ginny red faced and breathing heavily. Despite all this, she was proud of herself for fighting her desire to physically attack the girl. All these years, she'd considered herself a born chaser; now it seemed that she'd overlooked her ability to defend. With a shrug, Ginny headed back to the castle.

_Perhaps I should be a Keeper instead._


	11. His

** His **

 

* * *

** Fleur **

Fleur Weasley applied her scarlet red lipstick impatiently and checked her appearance in the mirror. She was supposed to reach her destination in five minutes' time. Finally, deciding that she was passable by her standards and drop-dead-gorgeous by everyone else's, Fleur slipped on her red heels and smoothed down her dress.

How she'd got herself into this situation, Fleur would never know. All she knew was that it was impossible for her to change the direction of her feet. Come hell or high water, Fleur would be there tonight.

As she made her way downstairs, the sound of pots and pans rattling caught her attention. Warily, Fleur made her way into the kitchen and gasped at the vision that greeted her.

"Bill?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Well who else would be in our kitchen, sweetheart?" he asked with a low chuckle.

Taking in his appearance, Fleur realised he was wearing his smartest robes and had clearly gone all out to surprise her. He'd surprised her alright, but it was far from pleasant.

"Zis ees a lovely surprise, my darling," she lied. "I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow."

Bill grinned and walked forward to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I couldn't bear to be away from you for a moment longer, so I thought I'd come back and cook dinner for you. Did you have plans?" he asked as his eyes lingered on her dress and matching heels.

"I was going to have dinner with friends," Fleur told him while avoiding his eyes. "I could arrange it for another night, I suppose."

"That would be lovely, sweetheart. I don't want to share you with anyone tonight."

Fleur nodded and faked a smile before she turned around and headed out the door. Unfortunately for her, she didn't hear her husband draw his wand.

** Charlie **

An hour came and passed with no sign of the woman he loved. Perhaps something was wrong? Fleur had been known to be a few minutes late for their secret rendezvous', but she'd never been this late without letting him know her reasons. Should he go to her place and see if she's okay? Deciding that this was his best option, Charlie Apparated to Shell Cottage.

Taking deep breaths to compose himself and worrying about what he might find, Charlie knocked on the door; he got the shock of his life when the person answering didn't have long, blonde hair and eyes that he could drown in. Instead, Charlie found himself face to face with his older brother and Fleur's husband.

"Bill? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, little brother," Bill told him with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Oh…err…I decided to book a room at the Hog's Head so I could pay you all a visit."

"How nice. I'm cooking dinner for Fleur right now, but you can come in for a minute if you want."

"Okay, thanks," Charlie answered hesitantly.

The two men walked into the kitchen and Charlie's eyes landed on the beautiful woman in the red dress; the woman that should've been meeting him tonight. Anger pooled in the pit of his stomach as Bill planted a kiss on Fleur's forehead.

"Hello, Fleur."

Her electric blue eyes fixed on him vacantly. "Oh, hello, um— "

Bill laughed heartily. "It's Charlie, love."

He had to get out of there now. The puzzled look on her face as she stared at him was tearing him apart and he couldn't stand to look at her.

"I shouldn't have come here and intruded on your evening. I've got to go. Goodbye." His eyes lingered on Fleur's, willing her to stop him.

"Goodbye, Charlie," she replied distantly.

He said goodbye to Bill and Apparated away. A yell escaped his lips and he punched a wall, barely noticing the pain that flowed through his hand.

_So this is what heartbreak feels like._

** Bill **

He watched his brother Apparate away with a triumphant smile. How foolish to believe he didn't know what they were up to behind his back. How foolish to think he didn't see the stolen glances they shared when they thought no one was looking. He'd noticed alright.

Unfortunately for the star-crossed lovers, Bill had no intention of losing the love of his life; and if he had to sink so low in order to keep her, so be it. She was always going to be his, and there was nothing Charlie could do about it.

Walking back into the kitchen and over to where his wife was sitting, Bill kissed her once more.

"Mine," he hissed.

Fleur smiled warmly at him—the way she used to before his brother wormed his way into her heart.

"Yours."


	12. Bill/Fleur

Written for Battleships and October Event: Halloween Bingo.

Prompt: (word) Mysterious.

* * *

He took her breath away from the very first moment she saw him. Unlike the majority of the Hogwarts boys she'd been surrounded by, he didn't seem overly affected by her veela powers; this intrigued and infuriated her in equal measures. She wasn't used to boys being immune to her charms. There was something mysterious about this man that separated him from all the other boys.

She looked him up and down with interest. He looked similar to Harry Potter's best friend, and Fleur wondered if they were related; perhaps he was an older brother or cousin.

Fleur realised that he was staring at her. Unusually for her, she blushed. Casting another glance at him, Fleur found out that he was still staring. This time, he looked her in the eye and smiled.

Never before had she gone weak at the knees just from a simple smile. That was the moment she knew that he had to become a part of her life.

Now she just had to find out his name.


	13. Harry/Ginny

Written for Battleships and October Event: Halloween Bingo.

44 – Macabre

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes wearily as he made his way into the house. The Auror department had been left stumped by a series of macabre murders, and the investigation had begun to take its toll on Harry.

Ginny called to him from the kitchen. "Hi, Harry! Did you have a good day?"

"Hi, Gin. I've had better days."

When he walked into the room, he saw Ginny watching him with a concerned expression. "Was there another murder?"

She pulled him into a hug when he nodded his head. "That's the fourth one in a month, Gin, and we're still none the wiser about who the killer is. He or she is probably getting more confident every time. What if— "

"Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter. You are going to find whoever did this, and they will pay for their crimes in Azkaban. I have complete faith in you."

Harry sighed. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Well, you'll just have to borrow some of mine until yours makes a reappearance, won't you?" Ginny told him firmly. "Now sit down, because dinner's nearly ready."

He sat down obediently, smiling at the fiery force of nature stood in front of him. Somehow, she always knew just the right thing to say, and he didn't know what he would do without her. "I love you to the stars."

Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately. "Well, I love you to the stars and back."


	14. A Necklace

Entry for Shipping Wars Competition and October Event: Halloween Bingo.

Prompt: (25) Picking out a Halloween costume, (object) a necklace.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy smiled as he checked out his reflection in the mirror. It had taken him ages to pick out his costume for the Halloween party, but he was happy with the chosen outfit. He looked damn good, even if he said so himself. Of course, he had Rose to thank for the idea, as he never would've watched True Blood if it wasn't for her. He grinned as he remembered their talk.

_"_ _Don't be daft, Rose. I have blond hair, so I can't go as a vampire. When have you seen a vampire with fair hair?"_

_Rose rolled her eyes affectionately. "Eric Northman has blond hair, and he's one of the sexiest vampires ever, in my opinion."_

_"_ _Who's Eric Northman?" he asked, trying not to make his jealousy obvious._

_"_ _Sit down and I'll get the DVD," Rose told him._

_"_ _DVD?"_

_"_ _Just sit down and wait," Rose said with a sigh._

A few hours later, Scorpius announced that he was now a True Blood fan. Rose smiled knowingly and once again asked if he wanted to go as a vampire. This time, Scorpius responded positively. His father wasn't too thrilled about his choice, but his mother backed him up and managed to talk her husband round.

Once he'd decided on what he wanted, it was surprisingly easy to find a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. The black leather jacket had been trickier to find, but he managed it eventually.

Scorpius pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gothic cross necklace with a red gem. He knew that Rose was going as a vampire as well, and according to Lily, she had expressed disappointment about not finding a necklace to go with her dress. The moment he saw the necklace, he knew he had to buy it for her. Hopefully, she would like it.

.oOo.

The place looked amazing; Albus had outdone himself this time. Scorpius was strongly reminded of the Halloween feast during his Hogwarts years. Pumpkins were floating high in the air, while black and red candles floated on the window sills; and then there was the food. Scorpius didn't even know how to begin describing the food, but it looked amazing and he couldn't wait to try some. He made his way over to the food with his mouth watering, but a tap on his shoulder soon distracted him.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Rose. Oh, Merlin, you look beautiful."

A hint of pink could be seen on her cheeks, despite the heavy amount of pale makeup. "Thank you." She cast an approving gaze over his body. "You don't look so bad yourself."

It was Scorpius' time to blush. "Thanks. I bought you a little gift."

"Really? You didn't have to."

"Oh, but I did. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found my costume. Besides, it had your name written all over it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift. Rose smiled and took the box with slightly shaky hands. Scorpius studied her face carefully as she opened the box, relaxing when her eyes lit up and she beamed. "I love it. Thank you."

"Thank you. Without you, I'd still be ignorant when it comes to Muggle television."

"Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course."

She turned around and lifted her hair up. With surprising ease, he managed to clip on the necklace. When she faced him again, he grinned. "Perfect."

Rose grinned back. "I'm starving. Shall we go to the buffet?"

"Definitely. Lead the way."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the food.


	15. Changes

Entry for Shipping Wars.

Prompt: (emotion) Nerves

* * *

"Where are they?"

Scorpius watched nervously from the doorway as his wife frantically searched the room. Rose rifled through the drawers, throwing all the obstacles in her path over her shoulder without ceremony. He chuckled unwisely, alerting Rose to his presence. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me find them?" she snapped.

He hesitated; usually, when Rose was in one of these moods, Scorpius made himself scarce and allowed her to seek him out when she was calm again. Now that she'd seen him, though, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be wise. Instead, he spoke calmly—rather like one would when approached by a deadly beast. "Um, I'd love to help you, Rose, but I don't know what you're looking for."

The reaction his words received shocked Scorpius immensely. He'd been bracing himself for a fiery response to him not being able to read her mind. She sat down on the bed and burst into tears instead, making him wish she'd yelled at him.

Six months ago, their world had been turned upside down by the arrival of their son. Even the seemingly simple task of naming him had been a challenge. If they'd had a girl, they would've been all set. Rose had promised that they would honour his late mother by naming the baby Astoria, with Hermione as a middle name. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

While both had wanted to honour their fathers by using their names as middles, neither seemed right as a first name for their son. One Draco Malfoy was quite enough, and Ronald Malfoy just sounded wrong. In the end, they stuck to the Black tradition and named him after a constellation. Hence, Perseus Ronald Draco Malfoy was named. Of course, both their fathers were thrilled with their choice, although Rose and Scorpius suspected that Draco was secretly disappointed by the order the names were in.

Scorpius warily approached his weeping wife and sat down next to her. Teary blue eyes looked up at him, but he saw no sign of anger at his approach. "What's wrong, sweetheart? If I can help you find what you're looking for, I will."

Rose shook her head. "It sounds so silly," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me," he murmured soothingly. "Is it because you stopped breastfeeding Perseus?"

She nodded and managed a weak smile. "Kind of. I was looking for the bras I used to wear, but I couldn't find them in the drawer."

"Oh, Rose," Scorpius answered with a knowing sigh.

"You remember the bras I used to wear, don't you, Scorpius? The sexy, colourful, lacy ones I used to wear? Now they're gone and I don't have a clue as to their whereabouts."

Scorpius could tell that she was close to tears again, so he gathered her into a hug and wiped her tears away. "This has nothing to do with bras, does it? You feel like you've lost your old body."

The floodgates opened as soon as the words were out of his mouth, proving that he'd hit the nail on the head. He kissed Rose tenderly on the forehead and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and she seemed calmer.

"Rose, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You know that, right? That remains the same whether you wear new lingerie or your old, greying ones."

Her eyes lit up. "So you still find me attractive?"

His heart broke a little when she asked him that question. "Of course I do. In fact, I find you more attractive since you gave birth to our son, and I love the way your body has changed."

The smile he loved so much had returned, along with the fire in her eyes. She looked at him and smirked. "Care to prove it?"

"Oh, I'll prove it alright, Mrs Malfoy."

Their heads moved closer together at a snail-like pace, but before their lips could touch, a cry could be heard from the room next to theirs.

Perfect timing.


	16. A Late Night Encounter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Shipping Wars. Astronomy Assignment 9.

Ariel – (Prompts) interest, captured, heart-warming.

* * *

Rose Weasley sighed to herself as she turned another page of the giant book. It was getting late and students were starting to leave the library, but Rose stubbornly remained. She was determined to find the answer before bedtime and she wasn't known for giving up easily. At that moment, her friend cleared her throat, breaking her concentration. Rose rolled her eyes impatiently and turned her head to look at her friend.

"What's up, Bryony?"

"If I don't go to bed right now I'm going to fall asleep in this chair, Rose."

"Just ten more minutes."

"No, I'm going back to the dorm. Are you coming?"

"Not yet."

Bryony sighed good-naturedly. "Like mother, like daughter. Sleep is just as important as working hard, you know.

"You sound scarily like my dad," Rose joked.

"Night, Rose," Bryony answered, struggling to hold back a yawn.

"Night."

When Bryony left, Rose turned back to her work while stifling a yawn of her own. Disappointingly, the page failed to hold her interest and made her eyes glaze over. Footsteps told her that more students were leaving, and the temptation to get up and follow them was overwhelming. Of course, Rose was far too stubborn to let her desire to leave get the better of her. "I can do this," she whispered to herself firmly. She rested her head on the desk and decided she would relax for a few minutes first.

.oOo.

"Rose!" a familiar voice whispered harshly in her ear, tearing her out of her pleasant dream about owning the world's largest library.

"Leave me be," she mumbled sleepily.

"No, you need to wake up now. Filch is heading this way!"

"What?"

She was fully alert at the mention of Filch. Looking around, it became all too clear that her quick break had become a long snooze. Before she could even glance at her saviour, heavy footsteps could be heard—followed by a faint miaow _._ Mrs bloody Norris! All her rational thoughts left her instantly, and she grabbed her companion's arm.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed.

This question earned her a snort. "Al told me you were rubbish in a crisis. It's a good job I came prepared."

"Scorpius?"

Before answering, the boy hastily gathered up her things and wrapped a cloak around them, shushing her.

"Hello," the gruff voice of their caretaker called out. "Is anyone there? Show yourself!"

Unsurprisingly, Rose and Scorpius remained silent as the grave. This was the first time Rose had found herself in trouble, and she was determined to make it the last. Her eyes were captured by the sight of Filch and his cat; looking away seemed impossible so she held her breath, praying that they wouldn't get caught. As if he could read her mind, Scorpius turned his head to look at her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think anyone's here, my sweet," Filch told his cat, sounding disappointed. A weight instantly lifted from Rose's shoulders and she struggled to hold back a sigh of relief as the gruesome twosome made their way out of the library.

They remained silent for a few minutes, just in case Filch was lurking nearby. Scorpius was the first to break the tranquillity by laughing loudly, leaving Rose infuriated at his carelessness. "You think this is funny?"

"Oh, don't get all _Head Girl_ on me now, Rose. How was that not funny? Filch looked like Christmas had just been canceled." Rose failed to stifle a giggle; his observation was very accurate. "That's better. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Rose nodded. "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

Scorpius grinned. "I'll walk you back."

"Oh, you don't have to," Rose answered quickly without thinking.

Scorpius stared at her in bemusement. "I have the invisibility cloak, remember? Do you want to risk walking back on your own and being caught by Filch?"

"Sorry, my brain's fried tonight. I'd appreciate it if you'd walk back with me."

Scorpius smiled and helped her gather up her bag.

.oOo.

"So, what were you doing in the library?" Rose asked.

Scorpius turned quiet, clearly not liking the question. "In a weird way, it's been fun tonight. The look on your face was priceless."

"I suppose. Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I was in the restricted section, okay?" Scorpius told her with a sigh. "Are you happy now?"

"Oh, Scorpius, what am I going to do with you and that cousin of mine? What were you looking for, anyway?

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Scorpius told her mysteriously.

"Oh, trust me, I will find out."

"I don't doubt it."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you, Scorpius. I'd probably be receiving a lecture right now if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome."

Finally, they arrived outside the Gryffindor common room. "Take care on the way back, won't you?"

"I've had years of practice, Rose. I'll be fine."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome, again."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
